iLike keeping my mouth busy
by Arianna4President
Summary: Well,today I was doing my english homework, and there was an excercise in which I had to recognise the countable and uncountable nouns. Instead of doing the excercise, I used the dialog between the two characters to write this fanfiction! R&R!


**I know what you're going to say: it's the second story she publishes in a day. I know, I know.**

**It's just that today I was doing my english homework, and there was an excercise in which I had to recognise the countable and uncountable nouns. Instead of doing the excercise, I used the dialog between the two characters to write this fanfiction! I know, I'm weird.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" I can wait to see Carls! " esclaimed Sam, sat in Freddie's car, looking out from the window.

" Yeah, me too " answered Freddie, smiling.

Carly was spending her summer holidays in Los Angeles with Spencer and her dad and she basically _begged_ Sam and Freddie to go there for a few days with her.

So, now, the two teenagers were in Freddie's new car, perfectly clean and disinfected by Mrs Benson ("What if there are some bacteria?" she exclaimed, with her eyes wide open, when Freddie told her the car was perfetcly clean).

She also had to complain about he was going with Sam ("What if she hurts you, Freddie-bear?") and made him promiss he would never let her drive.

Freddie shook his head, smiling. His mum was too overprotective, sometimes.

" Have you got a chewing gum, Freddifer? " asked Sam, interrupting his thoughts.

" There's a packet of them in my backpack " was Freddie's answer.

" No, there isn't. I ate them all " Sam smirked.

" What? " exclaimed Freddie, forgetting to look at the road and turning around to face her " There were 20 chewing gums in that packet! "

" I know " answered Sam, calm.

" Why did you eat them all? Wasn't one enough? "

" Nope. I like keeping my mouth busy " answered Sam, making a bubble with her gum " Anyway, I think we should stop in an autogril to buy some food "

" Should we? We've got half of loaf of bread left "

" Well, no, actually. I finished that off "

" Oh, really? But we've got ham for later. We need bread to eat with that "

" We don't have ham. I ate it with the bread " said Sam, making another bubble.

" But we had eight slices of ham! " exclaimed Freddie. Then shook his head and added, smirking " Oh, who am I kidding? I guess that eight slices were not even enough for you! "

Sam nodded, smiling as well.

" Wow, you're hungry today! Oh, yeah! You're _always _hungry! " he said then " Have we got some chocolate left? "

" Nope "

" Okay then, we'll buy a bar of chocolate each. How about milk? "

" Hem... I drank it all " Sam answered, a bit guilty.

" You drank a litre of milk? " Freddie turned around to face her again, not looking at the road.

" I was thirsty " Sam defended herself.

" We should buy a carton of milk too, then, for our flask of coffee "

" Hem... about coffee " Sam started.

" You didn't! But you hate coffee! " exclaimed Freddie.

" Yeah, well, I needed to wake up. Travelling with you is not my idea of fun, Fredenstain. Say thanks I didn't fall asleep "

" Yeah, thanks " said Freddie sarcastically, stopping the car in an autogrill.

They walked inside and sat on a round table and very soon an old waitress came to take their order.

" Oh, come on! " exclaimed Sam, noticing that Freddie was still glaring at her " I ordered you a mug of coffee and some cake to make you forgive me! "

Freddie smiled " Oh... Thanks, I guess "

" You're welcome, I guess " she joked, smiling as well.

" There you are! " said the waitress, bringing a tray full of food " A mug of coffee, a piece of chocolate cake, three portions of fries and two bowls of soup "

" Wait! " said Freddie " There must be a mistake! We didn't order fries and soup! "

" Well, actually... we did. I'm hungry! " Sam smirked, making the old waitress laugh.

" Since when are you guys dating? " she asked then, smiling sweetly.

Sam almost suffocated with the soup.

" We're not... There's no way I'd date this dork! " she exclaimed, trying to breathe again.

" I totally agree. Well, except that I'm not a dork " Freddie pointed out.

" You two reminde me of me and my husband so much! " the waitress laughed again and walked away.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and looked away quickly.

To be honest, both of them thought about dating the other one at least once or twice. A day.

They started eating quietly.

Correction: when Freddie started eating his piece of cake, Sam almost finished her whole lunch.

" You know, I always wondered why you love eating so much " said Freddie, breaking the silence.

" I told you: I like keeping my mouth busy " answered Sam, swallowing three of four fries at once.

Freddie just shook his head, smiling.

They finished eating for a few minutes, then they went to the checout.

" Uh, I want these! " exclaimed Sam, taking five packet of chewing gum and giving them at the shop assistent.

" No way I'm gonna buy you five packets of chewing gum! " exclaimed Freddie " You can buy just one of them! "

" Who are you? My mother? Well, you're sure more feminine then her " she added then, making the girl at the check out laugh " Fine, I'll just take one packet! "

Freddie shook his head hearing Sam complaining as they walked in the parking lot.

" How can I keep my mouth busy during the trip with only a packet of chewing gum? "

" Well, if I were your boyfriend " began Freddie, hesitant, taking her from her arm " I would have a way to keep your mouth busy "

Sam didn't kill him, as he expected. Instead, she smirke and said " Really? "

" Really " replyed Freddie, going closer to her.

" And would you like to, you know, give me a demostration of what a boyfriend would do to me? "

" Yeah, why not? " Freddie smirked as well and soon his lips touched hers.

If it all started with an innocent kiss, it soon became a full make out session.

Sam moaned, putting one of her hands in Freddie's hair to bring him closer and he put his hands around her waist.

After a few minutes or so, they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

" We... we probably should go " Sam pointed out, smiling.

" Yeah... I think we should " Freddie smiled as well.

* * *

The day after, Carly, Sam and Freddie were at the beach, chatting and laughing.

" Sam? " asked Carly suddenly " Have you got a chewing gum? "

Sam shook her head.

" You don't? " Carly looked shocked " But you always have a chewing gum! Why don't you have one right now?"

" I found other ways to keep my mouth busy " answered Sam, smirking in Freddie's direction.

* * *

**Well, I personally really like it, but it's up to you!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
